


My new dream

by Saku015



Series: Flufftober 2017 - Midotaka [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Confessions, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: As life goes on, peoples' dreams can change.





	My new dream

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Dream.

Takao was sitting on the bench in the gym, his nose deep in his history book, The soft sound of the hoop as balls were constantly being thrown into it successfully was a background music for him, which made his lips curl upwards.

Their practice was finished two hours ago, but Midorima – as always – stayed behind for some extra work. If it had been any other day, Takao would have joined him, however, with their history test being on Monday, he had to use up any time he had for learning. 

He felt a presence behind himself and saw green as the other boy leaned forward a little bit. He knew that Midorima had a frown on his face as he examined the lines Takao underlined to emphasize their importance for himself. He never would have admitted, but Midorima helped Takao with his studies a lot – without Takao having to ask him to.

”Are you finished, Shin-chan?” Takao asked his boyfriend, who only grunted as an answer. Midorima took the pen out of Takao’s hand and underlined another date. Takao turned his head to the side and kissed him on the cheek. ”Thank you~” he thanked and Midorima averted his eyes.

”Idiot!” He muttered, then stood up and took his way towards the locker room.

 

They were walking side by side towards the station, their fingers being lazily intertwined. It was around 8 PM, so Takao was able to persuade Midorima that people had better things to do than paying attention to their hands.

”You are adorable when you are bashful, Shin-chan!” Takao said and Midorima pulled his hand away immediately. ”Don’t be so grumpy!”

”I am not grumpy, I just hate when I am offended,” he said, trying to shake Takao off of his arm half-heatedly. ”Let go of me, Takao!”

Instead of doing so, Takao hugged him around the middle and continued walking like that. At first, Midorima was more than bothered, but then he had gotten used to it, still frowning a bit.

”You know, Shin-chan,” Takao started with Midorima cocking his head to the side in question. ”At first, my intention was to go to a powerhouse school, just to be able to play against you and defeat you.”

”How kind!” Midorima said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Takao only pouted up at him, wanting him to listen to him – so he did.

”However… after the fate made us going into the same high school and we became teammates… I did not want anything else, than win each and every match, being your shadow and supporting you in any way I can.”

Takao felt his face burning. He had no idea why he told that to the other. It was not any special occasion and he had already confessed too – so it had no sense in a shoujo manga way.

The next thing he knew that his chin was lifted and two hot lips were pressed against his owns. He blinked up at Midorima, then closed his eyes, smiling in bliss. Yes, he liked bashful Midorima, but being-totally-in-love-with-Takao-Midorima was his favorite one.


End file.
